The Two Heads
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Hermione and Draco, Head Boy and Head Girl, but they don't get along. But times can change quickly as they and the rest of their friends find out... HM/DG "Eighth Year"
1. Chapter 1

"I have never known a Head Girl and Boy to get along this badly since, well, since I myself was Head Girl. As you both know it is two weeks today until the Valentine's Ball and until then I have a punishment for you. You shall not be attending any classes for the next fortnight but don't smirk Mr Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall with a stern look, "As you shall both be working out your differences. Come with me, please."

Hermione, who had emitted a small yelp when told that she wasn't going to classes for two weeks, looked like she was on the verge of tears. She at once followed the teacher until they all reached a large brown door that she had never noticed before.

"This is my own personal room of requirement and it does whatever I alone, as Head of this School, require it to. Enjoy your stay."

Hermione swung open the door not holding it open for Draco behind her to his annoyance. When it shut she heard a small click telling her they were locked in. In the room Hermione felt worse than ever because true realization was dawning on her. However her room mate seemed un-bothered by it all and after giving the room a sweeping glance he pompously declared, "I am going for a nice long show Granger so don't you dare come in and try and catch a glimpse of me. Don't deny it; I know you want me."

He gave her what he seemed to think was a suggestive wink but actually just made her feel sick down to her core and so she turned away. Hermione took a book off the shelf and began to read soon losing herself in the lovely story that was "The Railway Children" by E. Nesbit. An hour later and Malfoy came out of the bathroom with a small green towel on his hips - the towel only just covered his butt.

He went to the fridge and took out a bagel an began eating it. "Malfoy, if you must stand half in the fridge could you at least put some proper clothes on?" Hermione said looking up at him with a glare.

Malfoy slammed the fridge door shut to shout at her some more but to his abject horror his towel got caught and whipped away from him. For a second she just stared at his naked body until he let out a shout and ran into his room quickly. Hermione began to laugh but in her mind all she could think was, "He is VERY well endowed and bloody muscular too!"

Malfoy emerged from his room a few minutes later wearing some pyjama pants only showing off his very toned chest. He slumped down on the other sofa and sat there in silence for a few minutes before speaking.

"Granger?" he said.

"What, Malfoy?" she grunted back.

"I'm not being funny but do you know how to cook, because I am not eating purely bagels for the next 14 days."

Hermione hasn't thought of that. "No I don't Malfoy but there are cookbooks on the shelf."

He lifted one down and opened it before groaning, "It says, "To see the recipes teamwork is required," Great, just bloody great."

Hermione got up sighing and placed her hand on the book next to Draco making the book glow gold. Then all the recipes appeared and she walked away, back to her book with a small smile on her face. Draco looked at her and then said, "Are you not going to help me then?"

She looked up surprised and then said, "Sorry, Malfoy, I didn't realize you would want me anywhere near you so I was going to let you do it. I don't think I can really be bothered, I like bagels."

"Granger, I need other food, I am a growing guy and I it is the woman's job to cook. That or a house elves and due to the lack of the latter it must be down to you. So come on and do it."

She was infuriated by his laziness and sexism and so after picking up her book stalked into the room she assumed to be her bedroom. It must have been an hour later when Hermione was awoken from her nice little nap by a lot of cursing and the smell of burning food in the air. She slipped into her pyjamas and then walked down the stairs to find out what was going on. Malfoy was in the kitchen and pasta was all over the place - it was clear he had tried to fry it at one point and then bake it in the oven at another. Currently he was trying to melt it. Great.

"WOAH! Malfoy stop that or you're going to set this entire place on fire! Which will subsequently kill as us we are locked in here. You put pasta in water dumb ass."

Malfoy turned to face her, his hair flopping sexily over his eyes after he had clearly run his hands through it many times due to the stress of the situation.

Then his face turned into a leer and he said, "Could your pyjamas get any more slutty? Come on, a see through top and the shortest shorts known to man, really Granger, that desperate are we?"

She had never realized they were that bad as usually they had separate bedrooms and so never saw each other in their pyjamas. "Says the boy who whipped off his towel in front of me..." she taunted back.

"Whatever, you know that was an accident. Listen, I am starved please can you help me make this Spaghetti before I actually pass out?"

Hermione sighed but knew that to keep the peace she would have to actually do as he said and so began to help him. But if for even a second she caught him slacking she threatened to leave. It took half an hour more but they were done and both had huge steaming plates of pasta in front of them. They awkwardly walked to the table and sat down, Hermione wondering if they would ever get over themselves.

"So, Granger, how are you gonna cope without being able to shag Weasel all the time?"

She glared and said, "Malfoy, just don't talk to me, I want to eat my tea and then I am going to go to sleep and wake up in the morning and this will all have been a dream, OK?"

They finished their meals in silent and then Hermione washed up her plate as did Draco before Hermione slumped back onto the sofa from earlier. He slumped onto the other one and then closed his eyes. They both fell asleep like that. But at about three in the morning Draco was awoken by Hermione screaming loudly in her sleep about someone trying to get her. He rushed across the room and shook her by the shoulders and said, "Wake up, Granger!"

She did eventually wake up but then lay there sobbing about her dream unable to spit out a comprehensible sentence. He sighed as he knew what he had to do then and so scooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs into her bedroom before laying her down on the bed. He tucked her under the covers and was surprised when one of her arms jerked out and grabbed him, "Malfoy, please stay with me tonight! I can't bear to be alone. They might come, they might come back."

He sat down on the bed next to her, planning on just staying until she fell asleep but soon realized he was also shattered and so got under the covers next to her. Her hand found his underneath the covers and held onto it tight until they both fell asleep...

When Hermione woke up in the morning she was horrified to find herself on top of a half naked guy under the covers. What had she done? Then she realized who the guy was and she felt sick. His body was entwined with hers.

She could have pushed him off there and then but she liked the feeling of his warm chest pressed against her body. She tried to move as little as possible but she accidentally hit him in the face making him flinch and then wake up.

"Hey, Granger, mind getting off me?" he said softly.

She embarrassedly rolled off him and then lay next to him in the bed only then realizing their hands were together.

"Erm, Malfoy, what happened last night, I just remember crying."

He rolled over onto his front and said, "You and I fell asleep on the sofas downstairs when I was woken by you screaming about someone. I woke you up but all you could do was lie there sobbing so I carried you upstairs to your bed. I was just going to take you there and then leave you but then you stopped me and asked me to stay the night. So I did. Which pretty much leads us up to this point in time."

She smiled at him once, her face lighting up with beauty, before saying quietly, "Thank you."

He smiled at her one more time before going to the bathroom for a shower to start the day. As he was washing himself he noticed he smelt faintly of vanilla which he must have got from Hermione. When he got out ten minutes later - he had an ice cold freezing shower that time and so didn't want to linger - he could smell something good cooking. He went down to the kitchen and found Hermione there, hair back in a messy bun, trying to cook bacon, eggs, sausages and some other things too.

"I was trying to make you something good for breakfast as you did something for me last night. Like a little thanks, I guess. Oh and by the way we have notes from our friends that were posted under the door this morning so you might want to read yours at some point as you have seven from Pansy Parkinson."

She served up breakfast then and they both sat awkwardly at the table reading their messages from their friends. Hermione's were like this: 

_Hey Hermione, it's Harry. I just wanted to say we're missing you loads and loads and wish that you weren't stuck in there with that little ferret. He does anything bad to you, anything at all, and you tell us at once and we'll get him sorted out for you. Apart from that life is boring because without you we are going to be spending the next fortnight in detention. Anyway I am sure you have a lot to do, so bye for now and write to me soon, Harry xxx PS. Dean Thomas wants to know if you'll go to the ball with him..._

_Hey Mione, it's Ron here. I have missed you more than words can say whilst you have been gone even though it hasn't yet been 24 hours. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me when you get out on the fourteenth. You don't have to or anything or we could even just go as friends if you don't think anyone else will ask you. I guess you probably have other notes to read and other things to do. By the way if Malfoy does anything to you, anything at all, it will take me seconds to sort him out for you, lots of love and write soon, Ron xxx_

_Hi Herms, it's Ginny. Man, I miss you loads because the other girls I am now forced to hang out with are all so stupid. I need an intelligent conversation and I am sure as hell not getting one of them from Harry or Ron. Oh, yeah and Harry has asked me to the ball on the 14th. Are you gonna go with Ron because he likes you way too much. But I'd understand if you don't want to don't get me wrong. Anyway I love you loads and hope that we can talk again soon. Oh, and Seamus Finnegan wants me to ask you if you will go to the ball __with him? Loads of hugs and kisses and write soon or else, Ginny xxx_

_Hello Hermione, this is Ernie MacMillan. I heard that you are stuck in a room with Malfoy. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me, on the 14th?_  
><em>Look forward to hearing from you, Ernie MacMillan.<em>

Hermione couldn't help but smile when she saw all the loving messages from her friends. She looked up and noticed that Malfoy was smiling too and so she said, "Nice messages?"

He grinned and said, "Wanna swap?" They both read what each others friends had put. Hermione noticed that all of Malfoy's male friends were telling him to make a move on her whilst the messages from Pansy were all frantically asking him to remember "that night in fifth year".

She smirked at him and said, "Malfoy, do tell, what happened on that night in fifth year?" He went the brightest of red. "It was the night that I, erm, first shagged her. Sorry."

She didn't know why he was saying sorry for shagging someone but then decided it was a good opportunity to tease him further. "Fifth year? You actually waited until you were 16, you pansy?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, have you and Weasley-?"

She laughed at the idea and said, "Well my first was in forth year with Victor actually."

His brain started to turn round the clogs and produced a confused look for his face to wear before comprehension dawned on him. "Victor Krum and you? But he was seventeen!"

She gave him a wicked smile and said, "So, I've shagged older..."

He looked impressed, "Well Miss Granger, I must say I am very surprised at you but even more surprised that you actually told me this."

Then it was her turn to blush. "Shit, I shouldn't have should I?"

He waited until she looked up into his eyes before saying, "Granger, you can trust me." She leaned forwards a little, as did he, until eventually their mouths were centimetres apart before he made it official by kissing her. It didn't take long before they were on the couch, Hermione on top of Draco, still kissing. He ran his hands through her long hair and she stroked her hands up and down his chest.

But as she was about to take off his shirt for him he suddenly pushed her away and said, "This isn't right. We're both just missing the company of others and it's made us desperate. I got to go."


	2. Chapter 2

The last sentence was a ridiculous one as where could he have to go in this small five roomed apartment? Hermione swallowed her worry about him telling someone and decided to write a letter back to someone choosing Harry as he was the first note she saw.

_Hey Harry, hope your well. I am alright stuck here in a room with Malfoy he is being a lot nicer to me than I would have ever thought possible. The biggest problem I really have is the fact that neither of us can cook to save our lives and so what we're gonna be eating for the next few days is going to be pretty basic I reckon. I wish I could come to lessons though because I love learning as you fully well know, though I do have a pile of homework waiting for me. _

_The thing is the day is long and I don't think my homework is going to take that long. I will try and still help you with homework and stuff if you owl it to me the day you get it - I can certainly give you some pointers. Oh, who am I kidding I will completely write it for you and then you can copy it out in your own handwriting. Keep owling me Harry because I am going to get lonely and your my best friend. Well so is Ron but I hear that he fancies me, making things a little awkward and Ginny who I love to pieces but hasn't known me properly as long as you. _

_Now, Dean Thomas asked me to the ball. The thing is I have no idea who I am going to go with because I have been asked by Ron, Seamus and Ernie (MacMillan) as well. So can you tell him I'll get back to him on that one, or just don't mention it to him yet... I expect your probably bored of reading this by now, so I'll stop writing soon. Just one last thing is I hope the Quidditch Match tomorrow goes well against Hufflepuff because I would love some good news. _

_Don't worry about me and keep owling, love Hermione xxx_

Hermione saw an owl on the window sill outside and so opened the window and attached her letter to it's leg before sending it off to Harry. Then, before she got too consumed in her own thoughts, she settled down to do the homework she was set so that she could keep ahead of the game. She was done by ten and so decided to go into her room and do the one thing apart from school work that she was truly passionate about - Dance.

She took her ipod out of her trunk and stuck the track onto something she had danced to all summer at her dance class. She also sang along. Draco heard the singing from his room where he was trying to write a letter to Pansy explaining he wasn't shagging Granger. He grudgingly got off his bed and walked over to her room before gently and quietly opening the door.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her dancing in some tight leggings and a leopard print cami because she was good. He tried to walk over to her but when she spotted him she fell over in shock and hit her head on the bed on the way down, cutting it badly. It knocked her out cold but she never hit the ground because a pair of muscular arms reached out and grabbed her.

When she came round a minute or so later she found herself sitting on her bed between someone else bent knees, leaning against that someone with a shirt pressed against her head. She realized that she was leaning against a very nice looking platinum blonde guy who had his arms around her and judging by his bare chest that was his shirt on her head.

Again she was relying on Draco Malfoy to keep her safe - but OMG without his shirt on he was so hot!

"Well Granger, I hope you are feeling better because now I have one ruined best t-shirt!" his voice said in a light and joking manner. "No, seriously though are you OK because I was pretty worried there. I didn't mean to make you jump so much when I came in, I just wanted to know what was going on. Forgive me?"

He turned her face round by her chin and made puppy dog eyes at her before she couldn't help herself and started laughing. She ruffled his hair and pushed him away from her still giggling when he suddenly straddled her and started tickling. She was hysterical with laughter by this point and could barely breath when suddenly his lips clamped down onto hers again.

Seconds later she pushed him off so she could breath but he misunderstood the gesture and got up and went towards the door sliding a hand through his hair.

"Draco? What's up? Why did you get up?"

"You pushed me off you Hermione I was hardly going to stay there was I?" he said slightly angrily.

"Woah! Wait a second Mister. I was completely out of breath from all the laughing and tickling so I had to pull away or I would have probably passed out - again."

He looked sheepish then and smiled at her before saying, "Well, OK, I'm sorry I misunderstood you. Now you wait up here and I shall be back within five minutes. In fact in exactly five minutes come down into the common room and then you will see my little surprise for you."

Hermione put on another jumper and some trackie bottoms along with her thick slippers because her room was ice cold. Five minutes eventually passed and she walked downstairs and gasped at what she saw. On the floor, by the roaring fire, was a small picnic basket with a rug and everything all laid out for them. So this was lunch then. They sat and talked amicably for a few minutes before Hermione declared she was boiling hot.

"You know what I am boiled too. Wait a second," he said stripping off his shirt and throwing it to her, "You slip this on and take off all those jumpers and you'll be cool in no time."

He looked away whilst she changed but accidentally turned round a little early and so saw her standing in her underwear. Her body was so perfect he almost gasped but quickly looked away again.

"OK, you can turn back round now," she said.

His top was so big on her it came halfway down her thighs and it was just the right length to show off all of her lovely long legs. She sat back down elegantly on the floor and they continued with their picnic. Finally all that was left were some chocolate covered strawberries. "Mmm, these are good," she said taking out the first one.

"Are they now?" he said, half laughing at her face which was one of euphoria. She picked up another one and leant over the rug before popping the strawberry into his mouth. Before she took her hand away he cheekily licked her fingers making shivers run through her body. They fed each other the rest of them and the last one they each took one bite of.

"Wow that was incredible!" she said grinning at him. It was so warm in the room they just lay down on the rug and curled up together loving their new found friendship. They were jolted to reality when the door to their little prison was opened and in walked Professor McGonagall.

"OH! Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, I really do hope the both of you have not just been doing what I think you have because that is grounds for expulsion. Explain yourselves at once!"

They could both see how it would look suspicious with both of them lying there not fully clothed with other clothes on the floor in each others arms.

They both began stuttering their story until McGonagall said, "Right, I have some Veritaserum with me luckily so you shall both answer my questions. Do not worry, I do not wish to know the details."

They both took a sip of the bottle and then sat on the sofa nervously awaiting her questioning.

"Did you do it, Mr Malfoy?" she said. 

"No, we did not!" he replied. 

"Miss Granger, were you about to do it?" 

"No, we were not!" she replied. 

"Mr Malfoy why are you shirtless?" 

"The room is pretty hot due to the fire so I took of the shirt I was wearing." 

"Miss Granger, why are you wearing said shirt?" 

"I was also boiled and so I swapped my clothes for his shirt because I couldn't be bothered to go all the way upstairs to get something else." 

"And why were you in each others arms?" 

This question wasn't directed specifically at either of them so they both just looked down waiting for the other one to answer.

"We were in each others arm because we have both become rather better friends since the last time you saw us." 

"Have you done anything? Not the details please." 

"Kissed twice." Draco blurted this out unable to stop himself. 

"Well I am satisfied there is nothing too bad going on between the both of you but I must say I do not wish to find you in compromising positions again, OK?" 

They nodded shamefaced. She handed them both their homework and then explained that as one of their tasks involved the Forbidden Forest they would in three days be allowed out to do the work. Over the next few days Draco was such a good friend to her. He always made the food and her bed for her, he would stay in her room at night so she didn't get her nightmares and told her how beautiful she was all the time. If only Hermione could have seen inside his journal.

Today was another day of torture - being around Hermione but not being able to be with her all the time, being able to hug her but not able to hold her forever, being able to touch her but not being able to kiss away her pain. I think that this is what other people call love, not that I would know because no one has ever loved me. Today I got up extra early so that I could get the house elves to get me a special breakfast for her with all sorts of pastries and stuff. I went up to her room so that she would wake up next to me but when she awoke she told me that she felt sick and not hungry.

However when she got downstairs and saw everything I had done for her she hugged me tight and then ate as much as she could just to please me. We've only had two kisses but they were both beautiful and she made me feel like everything was going to be OK, even if the world ended. I want her to be with me forever but I don't know how to ask, particularly not with Potter and Weasley hanging around her like dogs all the time. I would love to ask her to the ball but she already has invitations from four different guys who she has liked (as friends) for years.

So now I am in a massively bad situation and the only thing that stops me from ending it all is her, if I died she would cry because we're friends.

Hermione was sitting in her room at that moment replying to the other letters that she had gotten that week. First was Ernie because his would be shortest. She had never liked the Hufflepuff that much and so for him it was a firm rejection. 

_Dear Ernie,_  
><em>I am very sorry but I am unable to be your date to the Valentine's Ball this year because I have already been asked by someone else who I said yes to. Very sorry, it's nothing personal, maybe next time?<em>  
><em>Hermione Granger<em>

_Dear Ron,_  
><em>Long time no speak eh? I am missing you loads - I mean come on your not just my best friend (one of them sorry Harry and Ginny who are probably reading this over your shoulder) your like a brother to me. You shouldn't worry about me much as I am fine right now, Malfoy is even being nice to me. About the ball - I still haven't worked out who to go with yet because I am really busy at the moment. Write again soon,<em>  
><em>Hermione xxx<em>

_GINNY!_  
><em>I miss you so much! I haven't spoken to you for ages! OK, now if anyone else is in the room with you walk away from them because what I am about to tell you is strictly not for anyone else's ears - particularly not Ron's or Harry's. I have kissed Malfoy twice now. And McGonagall walked in on us half naked in each other's arms. Before you think something bad we were doing anything wrong we are just friends. <em>

_I am pretty sure he doesn't like me in that way. He is so hot and every night he sleeps in my bed with me because I am getting pretty bad nightmares about something that happened over the Christmas holidays. I really need to tell you about it but haven't had the courage so far to tell you. Its not something that I want to write down either so you'll have to wait until we see each other face to face again, OK? _

_loads of love,_  
><em>Hermione xxx (PS. Draco has a six pack, OMG!)<em> 

She had never really been one of those sorts of girls who went all giggly and flirty around fit guys but she seemed to be becoming one. Then Draco came into the room ready for bed and so she shoved the letters in the first available place before settling down with him for the night. When he awoke in the morning his hands closed round three bits of parchment that were tucked under her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

He read them all through his heart leaping and falling again. She had already been asked by someone according to her letter to Ernie and whoever that was she had accepted. But that person clearly wasn't Ron and so that left him with some sort of chance. She clearly liked him because of her last letter. That day he was quieter than usual and so she didn't talk to him as much which nearly broke his heart.

That night they were in the forest together until they reached a sign post which said, "You have reached the boundaries of the School. If you are a student do NOT cross this line!"

Hermione took one look at Draco and then hand in hand, giggling slightly, they jumped across the line.

"Now it wouldn't be wrong for us to do it because we're not within the confines of the castle are we? That was a-"

But before he could say joke she had pulled him close and kissed him harder than ever before. His shirt was off before he knew what was happening and then so was hers as well. Soon all their clothes lay on the floor except the underwear they were standing in.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked. She answered by taking off her remaining clothes. It was hours later near dawn when they finally lay in each others arms asleep with only his robes over her body and his as well.

They were woken with a start and Hermione nearly passed out with horror at what she was seeing. Luna, Ginny and Professor McGonagall were standing there looking down on them with different looks on their faces. Luna looked dreamy as per usual and seemed to be swatting something Hermione couldn't see, Ginny was grinning down at her and wiggling her eyebrows and McGonagall looked like she was about to explode.

Hermione and Draco both lay there so embarrassed that they were as red as Mars before McGonagall said, "You have five minutes to be dressed and then we shall walk back to the castle."

The three bystanders walked away to give them a while to get dressed which they did as quickly as they could. He gave her one last pained look before they were marched back to the castle at break-neck speed. Ginny and Luna went off to breakfast whilst they followed their Headteacher up the stairs to her office which had once been Dumbledore's. They both knew the chat wasn't going to be pretty and what made it worse was that in two of the frames behind the desk were the Portraits of Snape and Dumbledore.

"When I found you on the floor that day I knew that whatever I did something was going to happen between you two. But I thought that you two would have enough sense not to risk everything just so that you two can, to use the teenage phrase, get some."

Then another voice spoke, "Excuse me Minerva but as they were not actually in the school grounds at the time neither of them did anything that is against the school rules. So they cannot be expelled though a punishment should be given for leaving the grounds of course as everyone knows that is not allowed."

Professor Dumbledore winked at the two worried looking teenagers but then upon seeing the currents Heads face looked slightly more sombre again. She looked infuriated but only gave them two weeks of detention each and declared that they were not to be locked in the room any more.

As they walked out they heard Snape say, "Really it was your fault for locking two teenagers in a room together!" They walked down to breakfast together in silence but once they reached the Great Hall they entered separately and sat down at different tables. Hermione sat with her friends. At once Ron and Harry enveloped her in a huge hug which made her feel even more guilty about what she had been doing last night. Ginny gave her a smile and small nod but also had a look in her eyes that said, "Tell me everything later."

"Where were you at last night Hermione, we got really worried. We were one of the other search parties this morning but I guess Ginny got there first."

Hermione blushed and said, "I just got lost and so Malfoy and I went to sleep. That's all." She didn't eat a single thing from breakfast and was annoyed when Ron tried to tempt her with some chocolate covered strawberries. They just reminded her. Then she caught his eyes as he got up from his table and left the hall and she quickly excused herself from their presence.

She was walking up towards the Head's Dormitory when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a broom cupboard and captured her mouth with a kiss.

"Draco!" she hissed pushing him away, "Come on! Do you want to get in any more trouble?"

Then he said something that made her gasp with shock, "Hermione I told my friends everything they know everything about us. I have been shunned by Pansy but I don't care. However, how come you didn't think it mentionable to me that one of the people you have slept with was Blaise? Hermione, you should have told me about that because we're best mates and guys have a code of respect you know. And in sixth year?"

Before she could say anything she felt hideously sick and so she picked up one of the buckets on the floor and horribly sick into it. He held back her hair but then a thought came into her head that made her sick again even though the nausea had passed.

"Draco?" she said, whilst he dabbed her mouth lovingly with a hanky, "We didn't use any, did we?"

"Any what?" he asked confused.

"Protection."

His face, if she could have seen it, had gone paler white than ever and for a minute he considered taking the bucket from her hands and doing what she had done but he clamped his lips shut instead. "D-D-Do you think you could be?" he stammered.

"I don't know." she whispered.

This was a nightmare for her, she had got in huge trouble with the Headmistress and now she might be pregnant? One of the small mercies of the day had been that no one knew about her shagging Draco except McGonagall, Ginny and Luna. Now if she was pregnant they would force the name of the father out of her and then promptly never speak to her again. Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss to show she wasn't angry with him before running off to find Ginny, the only person she could truly trust.

Being Head Girl she had been told all the passwords for the common rooms and so hurtled towards the Gryffindor Common Room. She walked in to find Ginny and Harry kissing on the couch but she noticed that Ginny was barely returning the feelings at all. "Ginny, I HAVE to speak to you RIGHT NOW."

Ginny leapt of the couch and gave an apologetic smile to Harry before following Hermione into the girls dorm. The sat down on the bed, pulled the drapes around them and then Hermione cast a silencing spell so no one could hear what she was going to say.

"I'm pregnant." said Hermione quickly before she chickened.

"Hermione, so am I." The two girls looked at each other for a minute and then both broke down sobbing into each other's arms.

"Ginny, you're so young, you still have a year left of school to go you can't have a baby right now. I know that sounded a bit hypocritical," said Hermione. "I assume Harry is the father?"

Ginny nodded and then said, "But I can't tell either him or Ron. Ron said that if Harry ever you know "touched me" before we left school then he would never speak to him again. And how can I do this to Harry, he'll kill me for not being more careful!"

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's and then said, "It takes two to tango. Why didn't you just cast the contraceptive spell?"

Ginny sobbed and said, "We were so caught up in the moment and it would have ruined it. Oh, Hermione I'm a full month gone and you start showing at the end of month two... But enough about me for a minute, let's talk about you. If it is Draco Malfoy's which is what I am assuming then you need to tell him as soon as you possibly can."

Hermione sniffed and said, "He knows." Before the two could continue their conversation their drapes were pulled open and Harry stood there looking down on both of them - worried. Both of the girls were holding hands and desperately crying and so he just swept both of them into his loving Harry hug as Hermione always called them. Then Hermione gave Ginny a look which said that she should just tell him and not make him wait any longer, that would just make it worse she thought.

"Sit down Harry," Ginny said and then continued once he had done looking more scared than ever, "Harry you know that night about a month ago when we got a little over enthusiastic?"

Harry had gone bright red at this point but just nodded. "Well we didn't use any protection and now I-I-I'm Pregnant." Ginny had no idea what reaction she was expecting but she was horrified when he just stood up and walked out of the room. From the window, which Hermione had been looking out of when they spoke, she saw five minutes later Harry striding across the grounds and down to the black lake.

"He hates me." The whisper from Ginny was so quiet at first Hermione thought she had imagined it.

"No, Ginny he could never hate you, I expect he is just really confused at the moment, you know. This is a huge deal after all – which incidentally brings me to my next question. Have you thought about some of the other options such as an abortion?"

"I could never abort a baby, I just couldn't. In my mind that's like killing one innocent little child. My parents almost aborted me and I always hated the idea that I could have not been born."

The bell went then for lessons and so they had to finish up with one last hug before going to their first lesson of the day. Hermione rushed down to Potions and entered almost a little late but not quite. She stood for a second torn between talking to her boyfriend and her best friend. Both of them needed to hear her words and she decided that on this occasion she would sit with Harry and try and help Ginny as she was distraught.

"Harry? I need to talk with you about Ginny."

"Oh, right. Hermione I don't know what to do now. Her brother is going to bloody kill me and I have basically ruined her whole life. I was going to propose to her tonight in fact but I don't want her to feel she has to marry me just because of the baby or that I only asked her because she is pregnant. What do I do?"

"So you don't hate her then?"

"'Course I don't! I love that beautiful girl more than anyone else in the world and I all I want is to be with her. But now I don't know what to do."

"Right, OK. Basically she is not going to abort the baby for a start because she thinks it is wrong. She is scared Harry that you are going to kill her and never want to talk to her again. She is scared that Ron will find out and he'll never talk to you and then you'll hate her even more. She is young and scared Harry and you need to let her know that you love her and want to stick by her no matter what anyone else says or does."

Harry got up from his chair and said to her, "Tell Slughorn that I had to go to the Nurse or something."

Harry ran out of the room slinging his bag over his back as he went. He had forgotten his parchment and quills so she swept them into her bag along with the rest of her stuff. Then she saw a little paper aeroplane land on her desk and she realized it was a note.

_Come sit with me, love._

_D.M._


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione picked up her bag and walked to the back of the classroom to the horror of the other Gryffindors. When Ron came in he scowled at her and although she patted the bench next to her he went and sat with Lavender. She sighed and then Slughorn came in and the lesson started. It wasn't until they were doing questions from the textbook – Slughorn had a bad headache and couldn't be bothered with Potions – that Hermione and Draco got the chance to talk.

"Hermione, why did you run away from me earlier when we were in the broom cupboard?"

"I had to go and speak to someone about something. I was also terrified of what you were going to say or do to me about the baby. I don't want to kill this tiny little thing growing inside of me and if you want out then I wouldn't blame you."

"As if I would want out Hermione. This baby is half mine and half yours and therefore it will be perfect. My best friend Blaise, you remember him right, he has a child at home with a muggle girl he met, and every time he goes to see the little thing he is just speechless. His face lights up with love and the baby seems to love him too. I want that."

"Draco, you need to listen good now. You have two choices, you can just leave me and I will do what I must – lie to the others and such – and then I will have the baby and you shall never hear from me again. Or you can stay with me. I won't think any less of you if you go."

The two of them were at the back of the classroom in the shadows and Slughorn's eyes weren't even open right then. He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips before going for her neck. No one could see what was happening at the back and no one much cared except Ron.

He was dying to know. Right at the end of the lesson he was about to confront her when they both leant forwards again and Ron could clearly see on her neck lots of love bites. Out of the Golden Trio Ron had never been the bright one and so he never even thought about the possibility they could come from Malfoy. Perhaps it was Harry, his little brain thought in horror.

No, surely not! But they did spend a lot of time together and things. Would Harry really cheat on his sister and try and take the one his best friend loved away in one fell swoop? Maybe.

At break whilst Hermione, unnoticed by Ron, went off for a walk down by the lake with Draco, Ron went to find Harry. Harry was sitting with Ginny in the little Rose Garden that had been planted in Dumbledore's memory. He flinched when he saw them kissing and then stormed up to Harry and said in what he hoped sounded vaguely like a menacing voice, "A word – now."

Harry looked confused and slightly worried as he broke away from Ginny and followed Ron. He hadn't found out about the baby had he? But then Ron rounded on Harry and shouted, "What do you think your playing at! You knew that I liked her!"

Unless Ron liked incest this definitely wasn't about Ginny. Harry held up his hands in a half surrender and said, "Woah, mate, who are we even talking about here?"

"Oh, your going to pretend like you have no idea are you?" Ron replied bitterly. "Cheating on my sister and shagging Hermione."

"Wait – what?" he asked confused but before Ron could answer he heard Ginny burst into tears and knew she had heard their argument. She ran off and Harry turned and said, "Ron, I have no idea what the fuck your on about but I love your sister and I am not cheating on her. As for shagging Hermione, you're a prick if you really think that."

Ron had never seen his sister so upset and his best friend so angry and slumped onto the bench closest to him. That was when Hermione saw him when she was laughing with Draco and after pushing him behind a bush and motioning for him to stay put she went and sat down next to him.

"Ron are you OK? Has something bad happened?"

"Yeah, I just pissed off my sister and best friend all in one go and now no one will talk to me."

"Slow down, tell me everything," she said with her eyes wide. He told her the whole thing and then started asking her questions.

"Hermione are you shagging Harry? Or kissing him even? And if not who-?"

She just went very bright red and looked up to answer him in some sort of fashion but then something surprising happened. Ron grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She pushed him off as hard as she could but he wouldn't let go of her for anything. Then his hand started to slide up her leg, under her skirt, and Draco jumped out from behind the bush to save her.

In a second he had Ron off her and she stood crying into his chest. "Malfoy?" said Ron disgustedly from the ground, "Your shagging Malfoy."

She wanted to shout that no she wasn't but knew she couldn't lie to him. She just hung her head in shame until suddenly she was knocked right over onto the floor. Her head slammed against the gravel and she at once felt the blood pour out of it. It seemed that Draco and Ron were having some sort of fight and that Draco was winning. She wanted to stop them but she couldn't more and she was starting to black out.

Then she heard a scream and all the heads looked up at Ginny who was running over to her. Before she knew it there were four people next to her and one person swept her into his arms and carried her away.

It was lunchtime when Hermione woke up and she was thankful she had only missed two free periods. Around her bed were the four people she cared most about in the world besides her parents – and her baby. Ginny was looking fearfully at her and she could tell that something big was wrong.

"What's going on? Why do you all look like someone died?"

At this Draco let out a huge sob and rested his head on her stomach. Harry was the one who plucked up all the courage he had and told her the truth.

"Hermione, when you fell you landed on your stomach. Apparently you were pregnant but your baby died, I'm so sorry."

Everyone looked at her face waiting for the tears to fall but instead the only thing she felt was anger.

"YOU!" she shrieked at Ron, "YOU KILLED MY BABY YOU BASTARD, MY FIRST EVER BABY. GET AWAY, GET HIM AWAY NOW."

Ron's eyes were filled with tears as he heard what she said but he dutifully backed away from her. He left the room before Hermione started crying. She wasn't aware when Ginny and Harry left the room to give Hermione and Draco some alone time to talk things out. Hermione sobbed and he sobbed until they both were all sobbed out.

Draco flicked his wand and expanded the bed before climbing up on it next to her. She was curled in a fetal position – ironically – and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him close to her. Madame Pomfrey never allowed students to sleep on the same bed in her Wing as she knew how easy silencing charms were – or remembered rather – but tonight she just left them be.

Hermione woke up in the morning as did Draco at almost the exact same time. Draco felt better now the day before had passed but Hermione felt the exact same, if not worse. She felt empty inside but not like she was hungry, like a piece of her soul was now missing. Draco kissed her tenderly on the forehead before wiping away the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't help herself from crying harder and harder but tried her best to stop knowing he must be hurting too.

Madame Pomfrey gave her a calming potion but she couldn't even swallow more than a mouthful. All she wanted was to go and lie in her own bed and when the Nurse had gone she turned to Draco and said, "Please just take me back to the dormitory."

He scooped the weakened girl up into his arms and carried her all the way back up to the common room before lying her down on a sofa at her request. He went to lie on the sofa across the room but she said, "No. Hold me."

She moved slightly and he sat down before allowing her to rest her body on his. Then they moved until she was completely on top of him. She didn't sleep at all although they lay there for hours on end. She just cried.

A fair way away from there in the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory, Ginny was lying in a similar position on top of Harry. The only difference was they were as naked as the day they were born. Harry rolled her gently off him and then went over to his bedside table and started rummaging around for something.

"Harry what are you doing, come back to bed!"

But at that moment he spun round and she realized he had a black velvet box in his hand. He got down on one knee and said, "Ginny Weasley, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She burst into laughter. He looked slightly taken aback. Ginny then said, "Sorry I was just thinking about Ron walking in right now and finding us like this. It's a 100% yes!"

He grabbed her into his arms and then lay her back down on the bed before kissing her again. They pulled the drapes shut and then heard someone walk in and so froze. "Harry?" Shit. It was Ron.

"Erm, Ron please don't open my curtains I'm not feeling well. I've been sick."

"Ah, mate. You want me to get you something?"

"No please just leave I don't want anyone to see me right now!"

"Mate, come on, I've probably seen worse let me see!"

"No!" squeaked Ginny and then realizing what she had done clamped a hand over her mouth in horror. There was silence from outside the drapes and Ginny shot a worried look at Harry.

"Ginny?" Ron said. They heard him walk over and pull the curtains back before his face twisted in an unrecognisable emotion. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister in bed, do you not remember how old she is?"

Both of them scrambled to put on some clothes before sitting up properly in bed, trying as hard as they could to ignore Ron's disapproving face. They didn't know which one of them should talk first and in the end Ginny took the plunge.

"Ron," Ginny said soothingly, "There are a few things we need to talk to you about and we need to talk about them now." She waited until Ron had sat down before continuing. "First, yes Harry and I are in that sort of relationship. That actually has led me to fall pregnant Ron. I don't care that I'm young and haven't finished school yet because this is what I want. Also just before you walked in Harry asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Ron just sat there in shock and said, "I always knew that you two would get married and have children I just didn't realise it would be so soon. But you do know that, erm, doing it on school grounds will probably get you expelled? Do mum and dad know yet?"

"I know that I could get expelled and I plan to leave school before that can happen. Then if I don't tell anyone who the father is Harry won't get expelled and can continue his education and get a good job when he leaves school. But I haven't told mum and dad yet."

"Ginny! Of course I would never let you drop out and leave me blameless I am going to leave too. I have already been told I have a guaranteed job as an Auror at the Ministry whenever I want it. I could do the training before the baby is born and then pick it all up again whenever you're ready for me to."

Ron then sighed and said, "Well I think you two need to go and see Professor McGonagall and get her to get Mum and Dad here. Like now."

The two of them hurried off hand in hand and Ron shook his head in disbelief. He headed down to breakfast alone forgetting that he had originally come up from breakfast in the first place.

Back in Hermione's dormitory the pain for her was starting to cease a little bit. She loved the feel of Draco's chest on hers and the way she could feel his heart beat echoing hers. She looked at his soft lips and then couldn't resist reaching up a little and kissing him softly. She had thought he was fully asleep so was surprised when he kissed her back with a tenderness she hadn't felt before.

His tongue asked for entry and she let him have it before rubbing her hands up and down her back. Hermione smiled at him happily before sliding off his shirt...

It was about an hour later when Hermione heard a knock on the door and so grabbed Draco's shirt and slipped it on. As she walked to answer the door he couldn't help watching her amazing legs. His shirt stopped a fair way above her knee and he couldn't help almost drooling when she pulled on some tights and tied her tie around her waist so it wasn't so obvious to whoever was at the door what they'd been doing.

She opened the door, hoping it wasn't McGonagall and almost fell over when someone hurtled into her arms. It was Ginny.

"Hermione! I'm engaged to Harry! We're leaving later today because otherwise McGonagall would have to expel us due to our slight, erm, problem I think I'd say. Mum and Dad are slightly annoyed but I am sure they'll get over it."

Mr and Mrs Weasley walked in and upon seeing Hermione in her attire said, "Oh so you're all at it then."

Hermione blushed completely bright red and nervously kissed them both on the cheek. Draco on the couch had pulled the blanket up to his chin and seemed to be trying to get changed under it. He eventually got up, in just his jumper and trousers before going over to shake hands with them both.

"Oh, gosh, Ginny I can't believe you're going to leave me all alone with no one who understands me," she said, with a wink at Draco who just wrapped his arms around her waist, "But seriously I am really going to miss you ever so much, you'll have to come visit and I'll be waiting for the invite to the wedding, OK?"


	5. Chapter 5

She was pulled into a hug by all the Weasley's and Harry and to Draco's great surprise he was also swept in. Then Ginny and Harry locked eyes with Hermione and said, "'Mione will you be the baby's Godmother?"

She just shrieked with excitement and then the two love-birds announced they had to go and pack. Hermione expect the Weasley's to go with them but they said, "Erm, Hermione, could we have a quick word with you? It'll only take a minute we promise."

"Of course, would you like to come into my study?"

They followed her into the small darkish room and sat down at two of the big black seats. She sat on her own version of the seat which was a shade of red and then waited expectantly. They both seemed nervous to say what they had come here to say but Mrs Weasley took the situation into her hands and began.

"Hermione we actually wanted to talk to you about Ron. We saw him a little while ago and he is hideously upset at the moment. I know he did something wrong, he hurt you and from what we hear caused your miscarriage. He asked us to tell you it was not intentional to hurt you at all and he is disgusted with himself. He says he doesn't need you to forgive him but he had to tell you that before you hated him forever. Anyway we have to go now, have a good school year and we'll see you soon hopefully."

They hugged goodbye and then left her. She sat in the study on her own for a minute before Draco popped his head around the door and said, "I'm going to have a shower, care to join?"

Hermione smiled up at him with tears in her eyes and said, "OK, I'll be through in a minute, love."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just really happy."

The next few days past in a flurry of kisses and hugs and lovely long baths and showers. Then they received a letter from McGonagall saying that as they were the Heads and had missed the last Hogsmeade trip, they would be allowed out together for the weekend to spend there and get things for the ball.

That weekend a solitary carriage pulled up outside the school gates and she ran downstairs with Draco hand in hand. They spent the whole ride just snogging until they heard the carriage pull to a stop and knew it was time to get out. They wandered round Hogshead for a while going into places like Honeydukes and getting each other heart shaped lollipops. Before they knew it lunch time was upon them

"Hermione do you want to go to Madame Puddifoots for lunch?" asked Draco.

"Well to be honest with you I never really liked it in there, it's all a bit...namby pamby if you get me."

"Oh, thank god! I hate that place but I do know somewhere else we could go. You've heard of the Hogshead right?"

"Sure, Aberforth and I are sort of friends now," she said with a smile.

They had a nice quiet lunch away from the watchful eyes of the normal villagers. Right at the end of the meal someone approached the table and said,

"Well, if it isn't Mr Malfoy."

"Yes? Who wants to know?"

"I used to be one of your fathers very close friends. Who is this lovely young lady here, I don't believe I know you."

"I am Hermione Granger."

"The Hermione Granger? Friend to Harry Potter? Part of the Golden Trio?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Your father would turn in his grave right now if he knew you were dating a filthy slaggy mudblood."

He looked like he was about to say something else but Draco had cursed him within an inch of his life within seconds. Hermione got up to leave and Malfoy threw the right money down on the table before following her. She had not walked all that far before he caught up and whirled her round in his arms. She was crying pretty hard and he tried to kiss away her tears before they fell.

It took him awhile to calm her down from her almost hysterical state but eventually she seemed alright. "Hermione, there's something I really need to get on my own, would you mind if I went off for a while? I promise I shall be as quick as I possibly can."

She nodded and then headed off to get some more ink, quills and parchment as she was running low again. Meanwhile Draco was walking fast through the village until he reached a little shop and ducked inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I've come to pick up the item I wanted and which you were getting engraved for me. The name is Draco Malfoy."

He left the shop a little while later with a bag with something inside it and he couldn't wait to give it to Hermione that night. Eventually they had their dinner and walked from the nice restaurant to their room above the three broomsticks. Hermione was almost ready to just flop down on the bed but he said, "Hermione can you close your eyes please?"

She was slightly nervous but did as he asked. She was tempted to peek out from under her eyelashes but she knew their relationship was based on trust and so didn't. Draco took out a long thin box and then said, "Now open."

He handed her the box and she opened it nervously. It was a simple gold necklace with a small charm on the end which encrusted with diamonds and a single ruby and emerald. Hermione gasped at the beauty of the lavish gift she had been given and smiled happily at him before saying, "But I can't possibly accept this from you!"

"I missed your birthday!"

"We weren't even speaking to each other on my birthday, that was before all of this!" she exclaimed. "No really Draco it's too much."

But he undid the clasp of the gold necklace and sat behind Hermione on the bed. He placed it round her neck and then fastened it again before starting to kiss her neck tenderly. He reached the spot which he knew was her weak point and began to kiss harder and harder.

Hermione had almost lost all her senses when she remembered where she was. She sighed and started tugging at his shirt when his hands stopped her.

"Hermione, listen to me. I don't want us to be one of those couples where everything is purely physical. I would like us to spend some nights just in each other's arms in love and just talk. Would it be too much to ask if this was one of those nights?"

She felt elated. He didn't just want her for her body and although the necklace had told her that this just confirmed it. They did lie in each other's arms throughout the night and when they woke up in the morning neither of them wanted to move.

However they both still had to find something to wear for the ball as it was that coming Friday. They separated and Hermione went into her favourite clothes shop because she knew they would have something perfect.

At the end of the street was a small pink shop that was the exact place Hermione would never go in unless she was with Ginny. However it looked welcoming and would definitely sell what she wanted and so Hermione hurried inside to find her dress for the ball. Inside the shop she tried on over fifty different dresses – with the aid of her wand of course – before she found the one that she knew would be perfect. The assistant helped her change the colour to one that accentuated her tanned skin before she paid and went to find Draco.

She hadn't walked far before she bumped into him carrying two cups of steaming hot chocolate. He handed one to her and they sat in silence for a minute just drinking and reflecting. Soon they had to go because the carriage was there and so arm in arm, with Draco carrying Hermione's shopping, they left the village.

In the Gryffindor Boys Tower something unusual was happening – as in something that hadn't happened before. Seamus Finnegan and Ron were talking avidly about some girls in their year before Seamus said, "Hey, Ron, would you give anyone the chance to love you. Like anyone?"

"As long as it wasn't Draco Malfoy then yes, I would say that anyone who loved me for who I was I would date."

"How about a guy? I don't mean me, I mean I might know someone who loves you, who is a guy."

"For real? Who?"

"Erm, don't go all weird on him but Dean Thomas."

"I kinda like him too..."

Seamus winked at Ron and then walked over to one of the other beds in the room before pulling back the curtains. Sitting on the bed with his face bright red was none other than Dean Thomas. Seamus gave Ron one final grin before he left the two of them alone to talk for a bit. Dean walked over and sat down on Ron's bed with him before beginning to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

"Listen, I know this is all a bit of a surprise for you, it is kind of sudden but I really like you. I mean if you don't like me then that's cool and we never have to mention this ever again. But if you do then that's cool as well. Maybe I should just go, in fact-"

He was cut off from his ramblings by Ron who had leaned forwards and pressed his lips onto Dean's. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Ron pulled away. "What was that for?" asked Dean, hardly daring to hope at the answer he wanted.

Ron caressed his cheek gently and said, "Well I had to do something to shut you up didn't I?"

Then they continued kissing for quite a long time and when Seamus walked back into the room later he grinned at the two sleeping bodies on Ron's bed.

Hermione and Draco were now entering the Great Hall in time for lunch and Draco wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, if we are going to go to hell then we might as well do it properly, right?"

She didn't answer him but instead reached up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. They heard gasps from people as she kissed him but she only stopped when she heard the gentle cough of a teacher. It was only her Arithmancy teacher but she was still really embarrassed and quickly led Draco over to the table.

Ron came in a few minutes later and said, "Hey, Mione can I sit here please with Dean?"

"Sure," she said quietly remembering what the Weasleys had said to her before they left. He sat down and hats when Hermione noticed he was holding hands with Dean.

"Are you two dating?" she asked smiling. Ron nodded and then she leant over and hugged him tight before whispering in his ear, "Ron I forgive you."

As she sat back life seemed perfect for her. Lessons were just fun now, everyone was getting along well, and she was so loved by her boyfriend that she was surprised she didn't just burst.

A few days later everyone was in a state of hyperactivity before it was even breakfast time. All day the girls and boys stayed in their separate dorms to get ready for the ball which was that very same night. Well, the boys actually spent most of the day doing stupid pranks and playing weird game as they didn't feel the need to get ready until half an hour before they knew they had to be downstairs waiting for their girls.

As the whole male population of the school waited at the bottom of the stairs all the girls were coming out of their dormitories. When they reached the top of the stairs, just out of view of the sea of boys, they all stopped. No one wanted to be the first girl to walk down into the crowd below. All of them looked around waiting and wondering who would be the person to make the move when someone pushed their way through the crowd.

Hermione was in an emerald green dress with Diamonds along the top. The dress fell to the floor and her long curly hair framed her made up face perfectly. She was wearing the necklace that Draco had given her and a bracelet that had once belong to her mother. She stepped out so that everyone waiting below could hear her and heard some gasps. But all she could see was the man waiting at the bottom for her.

Draco Malfoy was overcome by her beauty but stepped out of the crowd to greet her. She walked slowly, head held high, making a brilliant first impression as she walked. Draco kissed her when she reached him and then all the other girls started coming down to meet their boyfriends.

Hermione was led into the hall which had been transformed into what looked like a marble palace. Stars shone from the ceiling and everyone was soon dancing. It didn't take long for people to realize that the "fruit punch" was in fact spiked and soon everyone was dancing raucously. Draco and Hermione was the first people onto the floor as they were the Head Boy and Girl.

As they swayed from side to side, Hermione leaning her head against Draco's chest, she sighed. "Who would have thought that at the beginning of the year by the end we would find ourselves dancing together. I'm so happy that I gave you a chance because now I can't imagine being without you."

"The same goes with me, Hermione," he replied as he spun her around once under his arms before resuming their original position. "Every time I see you now you take my breath away and remind me why I love you so much. I hope this feeling never ends."

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded in agreement but unfortunately the song did have to end and so seconds later the rhythm was a lot faster and people were flooding onto the dance floor. Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Harry standing there who grinning said, "Can I cut in here? Just for one dance, I promise."

Draco grinned at Harry – something Hermione had never thought she would see – and then went off to find Blaise for a minute. Harry was a completely terrible dancer but his enthusiasm and energy certainly made up for it as he swung her round and round. She was thrilled to see him back at school after his sudden leaving not so long ago but she knew that also meant Ginny was there! When the dance was over he led her back to the table where a pregnant looking Ginny was sitting. It was surprising how pregnant she looked considering how far she was along.

"Hermione! God, it's been only just over a week but I've missed seeing you like crazy! How are you doing?" Ginny asked with a grin at Hermione.

"I'm doing fine, but much more importantly, Miss Pregnant, how are you getting along?" Hermione asked.

"I'm getting along just fine. The thing is, we're having triplets not just one or twins which means more hassle but I always wanted a big family. My mum is thrilled as could be expected so at least someone is keen on the idea, eh, Harry?"

Hermione laughed at Harry's frowning brow when Ginny had mentioned they were having _three _babies. Harry was like any guy and whilst he didn't fear commitment she knew that he would be completely overwhelmed by this sudden responsibility that came with being a parent to three children. Hermione pulled him in for a hug and so she could whisper something in his ear.

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll be the best Dad ever!" Hermione whispered into his ear and she knew he was smiling.

"Excuse me but that man is taken," she heard Ginny say jokingly.

As Hermione let go of the blushing Harry another voice spoke and said, "As it that girl. Hermione, care to dance?"

So that was how Hermione spent the rest of her evening; dancing with the boy she loved. Even when she was tired he just lifted her off the ground and span around with her. That night they returned to their dormitory and spent an unforgettable night together.

The months flew and suddenly it was time for them to graduate. "Hermione?" said Draco, as he stood outside the door waiting on the day for their graduation. "We need to talk."

A thunder cloud was thrown over her as he sounded really serious. But he swept her into his arms as they got downstairs and kissed her passionately. When he stepped back a little he fell to one knew and pulled a little box out of his pocket. She gasped.

"To look upon you is like looking upon the sunlight on ripened grain as you glow and shine. To hear your voice is like hearing the calling of nightingales on a still day as you are so sweet and perfect. To touch you is like being given another life to coincide with your current one. This is how you make me feel every day and I know that there is no one else in the world who I want to be with more than you. I love you more than life itself. You are my life."

Then Draco cleared his throat and opened the box to reveal a huge diamond ring. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

She screamed into his chest as she embraced him and then shouted, "Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will marry you!"

She waited for him to slip the ring on her finger. But then he pulled out another box and said, "Hermione I thought for the public you might want a different one for everyday wear. I mean if you want the big one then-"

He was cut off by Hermione who leapt into his arms and started to kiss him. He broke away and put the ring on her finger before looking at her suggestively. When they arrived down for the ceremony in the Great Hall half an hour later they didn't look quite as neat as they had half an hour ago...

Before they went in she said, "I'm sorry but I'm pregnant Draco. We can be a family finally. Unless you have changed your mind about asking me to marry you that is..."

He wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace as he thought to himself, "That's all I ever wanted; Hermione and her family."

THE END.


End file.
